An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus visualizes the inside of an object using ultrasonic waves, and collects biological information by transmitting an ultrasonic pulse which is generated from a transducer provided in an ultrasonic probe into the inside of the object and receiving, by the transducer, reflected waves caused by a difference of acoustic impedance among object tissues. It is possible to display videos and images in a real-time manner with a simple operation of touching a body surface with the ultrasonic probe, without concern of being exposed to radiation.
A conventional ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus usually has a function called a navigation function. This function is used for navigation to carry out measurement at a correct location by displaying a cross-sectional image of an organ that is a target of measurement, so that images necessary for diagnosis can be obtained without being missed. Using the navigation function, an operator can interactively obtain ultrasonic images necessary for examination by referring to navigation information provided by the apparatus (e.g., a cross-sectional image of an organ as a good example for which a predetermined diagnosis indicator value needs to be measured).